2019 - (11/10/2019) The November Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪November 10, 2019 (JST) Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Enjoy adjustments to the beastmaster and scholar jobs, and have an easier time progressing through Dynamis – Divergence with changes to the visual expression of the statues' gimmicks. Event-related *'Records of Eminence have undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **New Vana'versary objectives have been added. **The monthly objectives have changed. *'In Mog Gardens, the item made available for purchase after obtaining an elder mandragora memento has been changed from moko grass to sulfur.' Battle-related *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **The foes in Normal and Intense Ambuscades have been swapped out. * As such, the corresponding Records of Eminence objectives have changed. **Certain items obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable for total hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. *'Dynamis – Divergence has undergone the following adjustments.' **The following monsters will now have an icon display next to their nameplate in addition to having the color of their eyes change. ***Corporal Tombstone／Overseer's Tombstone／Lithicthrower Image／Mu'Sha Effigy／Incarnation Icon／Evincing Idol／Impish Statue／Impish Golem * Aurix will not have an icon displayed next to his name. *'The following jobs have undergone adjustments.' **'Beastmaster' ***'New pets may now be summoned via the Call Beast ability.' :::: :*'Scholar' ::*'The maximum total MP stored by the ability Sublimation has been increased.' :::: ::*'The duration of the black magic spell Klimaform has been increased.' :::: Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'New synthesis recipes have been added.' *'A new synergy recipe has been added.' : *'Theraisie in will now sell aged humus.' *'The following items may now be delivered to other characters on the same account with their augments maintained.' Eschite Helm / Eschite Breastplate / Eschite Gauntlets / Eschite Cuisses / Eschite Greaves / Despair Helm / Despair Mail / Despair Finger Gauntlets / Despair Cuisses / Despair Greaves / Naga Somen / Naga Samue / Naga Tekko / Naga Hakama / Naga Kyahan / Rawhide Mask / Rawhide Vest / Rawhide Gloves / Rawhide Trousers / Rawhide Boots / Pursuer's Beret / Pursuer's Doublet / Pursuer's Cuffs / Pursuer's Pants / Pursuer's Gaiters / Psycloth Tiara / Psycloth Vest / Psycloth Manillas / Psycloth Lappas / Psycloth Boots / Vanya Hood / Vanya Robe / Vanya Cuffs / Vanya Slops / Vanya Clogs / Nibiru Shield / Nibiru Sainti / Nibiru Knife / Nibiru Blade / Nibiru Faussar / Nibiru Tabar / Nibiru Chopper / Nibiru Sickle / Nibiru Lance / Mijin / Sensui / Nibiru Cudgel / Nibiru Staff / Nibiru Bow / Nibiru Gun / Nibiru Harp *'New items may be stored via the Porter Moogle.' **Storage Slip 23 Ophidian Sword Resolved Issues *The issue with the alter egos of Maat, Lhe Lhangavo, and Abquhbah wherein the damage of the following weapon skills was incorrect. :Combo / Howling Fist / Dragon Kick / Raging Fists Known Issues *In the battlefield True Love, the time remaining may not display properly under certain conditions. *In Ambuscade, the time remaining will start to countdown from the time the instance is ready.